smashsupremefandomcom-20200213-history
Crates
Reward crates are a form of reward obtainable within Smash Supreme containing a variety of different types of loot such as cosmetic loot (skins, dyes, fighter equipment) and permanent loot (moves). ** Battles won within training and/ or guild matches are not rewarded with crates. Acquisition * One crate is rewarded every time the player wins a battle, unless that fighter already has 4 crates stored. * A victory crate is rewarded every time the player wins 10 battles within PvP game modes, but has a 24 hour cooldown. * During the campaign, crates are also rewarded on some levels. * Crates can be also purchased from the in-game shop via microtransactions. Timers * Each crate type has its own timer; players will be unable to obtain the loot until the crate duration has passed. ** Players can speed up the crate timer by using gems to complete the duration early. * The closer the duration is to competition, the cheaper it will be to end it early. Details * All move crates can give gold, moves, and emojis. * Rare crates and above can also give gems, rare moves, and dyes. * Jumbo crates and above can also give equipment. * Legendary crates and above can also give both epic and legendary moves. * Equipment crates give 1-3 pieces of equipment. It gives no gold, gems, moves, emotes, or dyes. Crate Types * There are a variety of different crates obtainable within Smash Supreme'', ''each with different chances of giving loot of differing rarity! ** Certain crates may only give one type of loot, for example, a cosmetic crate will only give cosmetic loot such as character dyes and skins *** For more information on rarity, see Rarities. Victory Crate * A Victory Crate is rewarded to players once they have won a total of 10 PvP battles. ** Victory Crates are limited to one per day, once a victory crate has been opened it will begin a 24 hour cooldown. * Victory Crates can be found within the Main Menu. Free Crate * Unlike the Victory Crate, the free crate requires nothing from the player and instead appears every 3 hours. * Free Crates can be found within the Main Menu, and the player can store up to 2 at one time. Duplicates * Currently, move duplicates give no reward, but plans are in the works that if a reward crate contains an item/ items that is already within the player's collection, the player will instead be rewarded with gold. Gold is currently given only for emoji and dye duplicates. ** Duplication compensation only applies to cosmetic items as move duplications can be used within upgrading. However, if the move is at the max level, gold will soon be given as compensation. *** Compensation for items is dependent on the rarity of the item rather than the item type, as below: Trivia * There is the possibility for seasonal and event specific reward crates entering the game within a later patches.